Kise-rella
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: One-shot. Just a fun parody of the Generation of Miracles in Cinderella. Laughs and awkward moments are ensured! Rated for language, probably. Includes Takao/Midorima and mild Kise/Kuroko. COMPLETE.


**I decided to take a break from romance and return to writing crack. Apparently, I have seem to lost my touch.**

**There are quite a few references to other stories/series here. I can't remember all of them other than Alice in Wonderland, Daughter of Evil and Kuroshitsuji.  
**

**Anyway, this makes my tenth story for Kuroko no Basket. The cross-over (with Sex/Love Pistols) is NOT counted in my book.  
**

**For those who are going to accuse me about copying this idea about fairy-tale parodies from Yume-san (Random Reader - Yume), I am not. We just happened to have the same brilliant idea, because great minds think alike. I already told her that I was writing this earlier today, and she told me that she had no plans for Cinderella.  
**

**Oh, this might end up just being a little OOC for fun.  
**

**If you loved it, review. If you hate it, review. If you laughed so hard that you can't move, review. If you think this is stupid, review. If you don't want to review, just review. (I'm just kidding. I won't force you to if you don't want to.)  
**

**Right.  
**

**Shall we begin?  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, the story of Cinderella and also everything that was parodied here._

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a wealthy gentleman who had lost his beloved wife to a certain disease, leaving behind their only daughter to keep him company.

Believing that his precious daughter needed the love and care of a mother, the gentleman decided to remarry. This happened after the transitions of two seasons; and he wed a woman who had two daughters of her own.

Unbeknownst to him, the dainty and sweet widow was merely an act. Behind her new husband's back, she was proud and haughty; a selfish woman with a heart of black. Her own daughters had inherited their mother's vanity, prideful and arrogant creatures they were.

They loathed their new sister, looking at the girl with envy, disgust and contempt. Day after day, they did terrible things to her. They hurled abuses at her, tore her dresses and stole her precious belongings.

Of course, all this went unnoticed by their step-father.

In comparison, the gentleman's own daughter was a girl of benevolence and fine looks. She possessed a heart as beautiful as her face, never failing to care for others when they are in need. She never once took their words or acts to heart, neither did she think ill of them. No matter how drastic the act or how terribly they treated her, she was always quick to forgive them.

However, another tragedy soon struck.

A few months after he had remarried, the gentleman had passed on, leaving his daughter in the talons of his two-faced wife.

The woman and her daughters banished the poor girl, disheartened by the loss of her father, into servitude.

Not only did they replace her dresses with rags, she was also forced to do all the chores in the mansion. She worked hard day and night, doing all the cleaning, cooking and washing that would have normally been done by a group of servants and not one single person. Her only place for rest after a long day of work was by the fireplace, to keep warm in the chilly night.

Before long, she was given the name 'Cinderella' by her sisters, for she would wake up each morning covered in cinders.

"Kise-chin," The step-mother would call. "Kise-chin, where are you?"

"Here I am, Murasakibaracchi... I mean, Mother," She would reply as she bowed. "What shall I do for you?"

"We are out of tea and cookies."

"I shall bring up another tray, then."

"And make it snappy; or it'll be off with your head."

"That's from the wrong story, you idiot!"

"Ah, I messed up my lines."

"Both of you, would you please get back in role?"

"Mido-chin, that is no way to talk to your mother and sister."

"That's right!"

"Kneel before us!"

"Where did that line come from?!"

"Oh yeah; I have been wondering this for quite a while, but why are all of us wearing dresses?"

"Because we are playing the roles of the evil step-sisters, which so happen to be female. To summarize, we are merely playing the part."

"We are boys! Why do we have to dress-up for some story, huh? We could just have changed the script!"

"Ask the scriptwriter or the narrator."

"This wig is starting to itch. Mine-chin, help me take it off."

"Don't!"

"I brought your tea tray, Murasakibaracchi... I mean, Mother."

"Oh my, it's time for tea."

"Would you stop stealing lines from other places? We don't have the copyright to use those lines!"

"What are we having today, Kise-chin?"

"Eh? Umm... I'm not too sure, actually."

"Didn't you prepare this?"

"It wasn't me; it was the staff backstage... Ow! I burned my hand!"

"This is why you are hopeless. Unhand that teapot; I'll do the serving, you useless, filthy rat dressed in rags."

"So mean!"

"Today's special blend is Jackson's Earl Gray tea. To accompany it, we will be having Cornmeal Cake of Pears and Blackberries. Please enjoy."

"Is it me, or did I just imagine that Midorimacchi had black hair, red eyes and dresses in black from head to toe?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"And that reminds me, what is with that thing in your hand? It's so out of place."

"It's Oha-Asa's lucky item for Cancers today: A special-edition llama figurine from a certain anime that has polar bears, pandas and penguins."

"Excuse me."

"Gah! Tetsu! Don't scare people like that!"

"I apologize."

"Kurokocchi! I missed you so much! Give me a hug, Kurokocchi!"

"Go away; you're disgusting."

"So mean!"

"Kuroko, what are you doing on stage?"

"I have a message for all of you. Also, I am not Kuroko. I am a mere stage-hand."

"That's a good one!"

"Izuki, seriously shut up and let the rest of us watch in peace!"

"Ignoring the disruption from the audience, I will now read out the message from the Narrator."

"Please do."

"Here goes... Ahem. 'You lot of morons, how long are all of you going to fool around? We need to get the story going!'. End of message."

"She could have just told us herself. No need to for you to specially relay the message."

"Oi, Tetsu; can we do something about the dresses? I can feel a draft down there between my legs."

"I'm afraid not. Just bear with it. If you have any complaints, send them to the lady at the costume department… says the narrator."

"So troublesome."

"Are all of you ready to continue?"

"Yes!"

"Narrator-san! We're good to go!"

Finally. Let's get back to the story. Where were we? Oh, I think I remember.

And so, that was a day in Cinderella's life, being verbally abused and tormented by her step-mother and step-sisters.

Now, in the land where they loved, there was a ball being held in the royal palace. Word has it that the King was looking for a bride for his only son and heir, and that was the purpose of hosting that ball.

Beautiful women of wealthy families from all over the kingdom were invited to attend, to come in their finest gowns and trinkets in hopes of winning the heart of the charming young prince.

On the morning of the ball, one such invitation arrived at the doorstep of the Cinderella's house. Needless to say, his step-mother and step-sisters were delighted.

They set about preparing for the ball, selecting their best gowns of silk, velvet and gossamer to wear along with their finest heels. They rummaged through their boxes of jewelry, debating over strings of pearls, golden chains and precious stones, items that were a symbol of their wealth.

Cinderella wanted to go to the ball with them, but when he asked them, they laughed at her.

"You? Go to the ball?" One sister sneered. "You don't even have a dress!"

"Surely you must be joking." The other mocked while pushing up his glasses. "You smell worse that a pig's manure."

"You will not go to the ball. Instead, you shall stay here and finish the rest of your chores. I expect them to be completed by the time we return. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Mother."

"Good. Or it will be off with your head."

"That is starting to get really old, Murasakibara."

"Ah, it's time for tea."

"That too. There will be copyright issues involved in this, I swear. Why didn't the author do something about that?"

"Why are you asking me? And what's with this frock? It's... pink! And it's decorated all over with ribbons! And these shoes! The heels are killing me!"

"Shut up and bear with it, you moron. At least you aren't wearing the long gloves and puff sleeves."

"Don't worry, Shin-chan! You look gorgeous!"

"S-Shut up, Takao!"

"Don't be such a tsundere!"

"You have such a good boyfriend, my dear daughter."

"Murasakibara, what nonsense are you-"

"I love you, Shin-chan! Marry me!"

"Isn't that just the sweetest. I give the both of you my blessings."

"Thanks mom!"

"How long are you going to embarrass us? Shut up, sit down and watch quietly!"

"Ack!"

"Ootsubo, shall I hit him? Let's hit him!"

"Miyaji, how about a soursop? I got some really green ones right here."

"But all soursops are green, Kimura-senpai!"

"I meant that they aren't ripe yet, idiot!"

"Oh."

"Aww, the wedding's going to be called off? That's sad."

"I'm quite happy about it, actually. I don't want a guy like him for a brother-in-law. And I don't care what anyone says, I'm getting rid of these heels. How many inches long are these, anyway? Nine?"

"If it were that long, it would be impossible to walk in."

"Here, Kise-rella; catch them."

"Eh? Ouch! That hurts! Don't throw high-heeled shoes at people's head, Aominecchi!"

"My bad. Don't be such a princess, Kise-rella."

"Hey, that's an interesting nickname, Mine-chin. Let's call him that from now on."

After a long time spent preparing for the ball, the step-mother and her daughters were ready to leave for the ball.

"Che, we're continuing already?"

As they stepped into the carriage that had been prepared for them, they laughed at Kise-rella, who could not go to the ball.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that, bitch!"

"So mean, Aominecchi!"

"Aomine, you are laughing the wrong way."

"Hah?"

"It should be 'MUAHAHAHA' and not 'WAHAHAHA'. You messed up, idiot."

"You left out two HAs."

"I believe that is not the point."

"Ohonhonhonhon."

"Murasakibaracchi, what kind of laugh is that? You sound like a Frenchman."

"I doubt he's even putting in the effort to laugh, though. That aside, wasn't that from some other series?"

"Your imagination, Mido-chin."

Kise-rella could only watch with a sad heart as the carriage drove off into the far distance.

Even though he was determined to finish her work, he could not hold back her sorrow. He retreated to her makeshift bed by the fireplace, crying out her sorrows into his blanket.

It was then a burst of blinding light flooded the room, accompanied by a gentle voice.

"Do not cry, sweet little Kise-rella; for I am here."

"W-Who are you?"

As the light faded, Kise-rella could see a figure, dressed in white, standing before him.

"Me? I am your fairy god-mother, of course! What kind of absurd question is that?"

"A-Akashicchi?"

"Like I said, I am your fairy god-mother. I do not know who is this 'Akashi' person you speak of. And you shall call me 'Mommy'. Do you comprehend?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good boy. Now allow to describe your situation in greater detail. You want to go to the ball, am I right?"

"Yes."

"But you do not own a gown, shoes and other things that you need to attend the ball. Am I right?"

"Yes!"

"Not to mention that you haven't bathed in days. Urgh, what a foul smell."

"H-How did you know all of this?"

"What an insolent question. Since I always win, I am always right."

"Ah, I see..."

"Let me ask you a question, my dear Kise-rella: Do you wish to go to the ball?"

"Yes, Mommy, with all my heart!"

"With all your heart?"

"With all my heart, body and soul!"

"I shall allow you to go to the ball, then; but for a price."

"A-A price?"

"I shall gorge out those lovely eyes of you and add them into my collection. I have never seen such a wonderful shade of gold in my three hundred years of life..."

"M-My eyes? A-Are you serious?"

"I was joking, of course. I'll let you have my services free of charge, since I'm such a kind person. Now bring me a pumpkin! And some mice, a hamster and a dog!"

"A... dog?"

"Yes; a dog. Got a problem with that?"

"N-No, I don't."

And Kise-rella gathered everything his fairy god-mommy had instructed him to.

"Hey, it's Nigou! What's he doing on stage?"

"Keep it down, Koganei!"

He waved his magic scissors, and what miracles occurred!

The pumpkin was transformed into a beautiful carriage. The mice into horses. The rat into a coachman. The dog into a footman. Even Kise-rella's filthy rags were transformed into a beautiful baby-blue gown.

"Thank you so much, Akashicchi... I mean, Mommy dearest!"

"That's not all, sweetheart. Here, this is a present from me as your Mommy: a pair of glass slippers. I'm sure they would wonderful on your beautiful feet. I had them custom-made so that it would fit only you."

"T-Thank you! This is the first time anyone had done something like this for me..."

"And when those shoes shatter into fragments and pierce your skin, those feet of yours would look even more beautiful. How, I can imagine it now, that creamy, immaculate skin tainted with the wonderful crimson-red of blood..."

"Blood?!"

"I was joking."

"Your jokes aren't really funny, you know that?"

"Enough of your idle chitter-chatter; you are going to be late for the ball! Come now; put on those shoes and get into the carriage."

"Y-Yes!"

"And one more thing. Everything you have now, except the shoes of course, will return to their original state at the stroke of midnight. You must leave the ball before that."

"Yes!"

"And one more thing. Since it's a masquerade, you'll need a mask. Here you go."

"Thank you!"

"And one more thing. I helped to dispel that foul odor of yours. I don't care how busy you are, at least try to take a bath, for heaven's sakes!"

"O-Okay…"

"And one more thing."

"What is it this time?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to annoy you!"

"... I'll be off now!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Thanks to the kind assistance of the fairy god-mother, Kise-rella was able to attend the ball. How fortunate.

Later, at the palace, the royal masquerade ball is in session. However, the prince was nowhere in sight.

"These cream puffs are so yummy. Mido-chin, try one."

"I'll pass."

"More for me, then."

"Aomine, just what are you doing, prancing around like an idiot?"

"Ah, the mini-chocolate tortes are good too."

"I'm bored. My feet hurt. This mask itches. And I feel thoroughly embarrassed. When is that stupid prince gonna appear? Let's just get a glimpse of his face and go home already!"

"But this is a masquerade ball. How will you know how he looks like if he is wearing a mask?"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"That so?"

"Blueberry tarts are the best."

"Murasakibara, how long are you going to keep eating?!"

"But everything's so yummy... You two should eat something too."

"Hey! Midorima!"

"What?"

"Check that out over there!"

"Over where?"

"There! That blonde in the blue dress!"

"What about her?"

"She has no boobs!"

"Is there even a need for you to tell me that?"

"As flat as a pancake."

"Pancakes ain't that flat, Murasakibara."

"Then crepes, then."

"But doesn't she look familiar-"

It was then a loud blare of horns could be heard coming from out of nowhere.

A dashing young man could be seen standing at the top of the marble staircase to address the crowd.

"Welcome, all you beautiful ladies, to this special masquerade ball!"

"Is that Satsuki?"

"It is."

"Ah, Momo-chin came too... but she's not wearing a dress."

"Satsuki became a man, huh. What a waste of those lovely boobs, I'd say."

"Aomine, is that all you can think about? And she did not become a man; she is merely dressing as one."

"On behalf of the royal family, I would like to thank all of you for attending tonight! Now, you may be wondering where our beloved prince is, am I right?"

"That's right! Bring him out!"

"Let's not be impatient here, everyone. In fact, the prince is already among us! It's just that he's a... little hard to spot. But don't worry! You'll find him soon! I shall excuse myself now!"

And with that, the announcer excused herself before anyone could ask any more questions.

"Who's playing the prince? Akashi?"

"But wasn't Aka-chin the god-mommy? I saw him running and jumping about backstage in his costume just now."

"Now that you mention it, I saw it too, when I was polishing my glasses. So it wasn't an illusion, then.

"Who could it be, then?"

"Who knows?"

"Ah. There's no more cream puffs."

Meanwhile, the prince was looking about the ballroom with an utterly bored expression on his face. Fortunately, it was hidden behind the mask he wore.

As usual, he was faced with throngs of women, all dolled up in their thickly-layered silk gowns and their heavy jewelry dangling off their neck and arms. How could they move with so much stuff on?

"Oof!"

It was then he bumped into one of the ladies who was taller than him. He'd better apologize to her.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going."

"It's okay; you hurt anywh... Tetsu?"

Oh darn, the prince cursed under his breath. Why was Aomine-kun here?

Despite the fact that the expression on his face remained unchanged, the prince was panicking. He couldn't let his cover be blown just like that.

"Who is this 'Tetsu' you speak of?"

"Hah? What nonsense are you spouting, Tetsu? And why are you dressed like that? Don't tell me you're... the prince?!"

"Eh? Kuro-chin is?"

"You must be mistaken, fair ladies. Indeed; I am the prince, but I do not know this 'Tetsu' or 'Kuro-chin' you are talking about. Now, if you don't mind; I shall take my leave."

As if it were by some magic, the prince vanished from their sight.

"Wasn't that misdirection he just used?"

"It was. Ah, I see more cream puffs over there."

"That was most definitely Tetsu!"

"But why did he lie about who he was? And what is he doing as the prince when he was the stagehand earlier?"

"God knows; I don't. I'm going to find him!"

"Oi! Aomine!"

Meanwhile, Kise-rella was wandering around the ballroom.

Everyone had their eyes on him. Who was this lady who had wandered in here, they wondered in awe at him. Even though his features were concealed by the mask, they still could tell that he was a beautiful, well-bred young lady by her aura.

Even her own step-mother and step-sisters could not tell who she was.

She looked around the ballroom, hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince. There were not many males attending the ball, those that did were either accompanying their sisters or mothers, but it was hard to tell who was who when everyone was masked. Not to mention that no one outside the palace has ever seen the prince before.

The prince was born with a weak body, often succumbing to all kinds of illnesses while growing up. As a result, he was not allowed to leave the palace. Only those who lived or worked in the palace would have had a chance to glimpse at his appearance.

The king, feeling his old age and desperate for a heir, organized this ball in hopes of finding his only child a wife.

Before this, he had invited many other princesses from various kingdoms to visit, in hopes of that his son would choose one of them. The sixteen year-old prince, however, stubbornly refused to marry someone whom he did not love.

This led the king to have no choice to organize a ball, allowing his son to find someone to fall in love with.

And truth to be told, it did not help that his son had practically no presence whatsoever.

"But really," The prince sighed under his breath. "Why a masquerade, of all things? There's no use if I can't see their faces."

It was then he felt someone knock into his shoulder as they walked past. Whoever it was, he or she obviously did not realize that he was even there.

He almost lost his balance, his body jerking forward. He managed to regain his balance, but his mask slipped loose and landed on the marble floor with a clatter. He was about to bend down to retrieve it, but was surprised to see that someone had already helped him do so.

The person who helped him was a lady, dressed in a simple yet elegant gown cut from baby blue silk. He couldn't see how she looked like behind his mask, but she had beautiful blonde hair that shone gold under the light of the chandelier.

It was then the prince felt his heart skip a beat.

"Here you go. Are you all right… Eh? Kurokocchi?"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else."

The prince proceeded to tie his mask back on. He then thanked the lady, proceeding to invite her for a dance.

"Thank you very much for your help. I must be going now."

He then invited her for a dance.

"I don't want to."

"Kurokocchi, who are you talking to?"

"No one in particular."

"Eh?"

"I should be going now. See you another time."

Ask her to dance with you.

"I don't want to. Plus, I can't dance. I have two left feet."

A dance won't kill you.

"Still, I refuse."

I told you to ask her to dance with you.

"I am under no obligation to follow your orders."

…

Fine, have it if your way, then. Don't regret it later.

Let's continue with the story.

The prince was so shy, he didn't even have the courage to ask the lady to dance with him.

Kise-rella, noticing his distress, invited him to dance with him instead.

What a spineless prince.

"Kurokocchi! Let's dance together!"

"I already said I don't want to—Uwah!"

So, the prince was swept off his feet, quite literally, by Kise-rella.

The two of them danced together with bright smiles on their faces. Neither of them realized that midnight was soon approaching.

"Kurokocchi, you're stepping on my foot again."

"I'm sorry. And I told you, I am not this 'Kurokocchi' person whom you speak of."

"Well, you didn't tell me your name, so I shall assume you are my precious Kurokocchi!"

From a distance, the step-mother and step-sisters were watching them dance.

"Hey, Tetsu's dancing with the billboard chest."

"So Kuro-chin likes that type of girls, huh."

"Tetsu-kun, you're a big idiot!"

"Satsuki! Where did you come from?"

"Ah, Sa-chin. Want something to eat? The cream puffs are really good."

"I'll have one if you don't mind!"

"Oi! Satsuki! Don't just ignore people!"

"Wait a moment. I thought Kuroko couldn't dance."

"He can't. Whoever it is Tetsu-kun is dancing with, he's probably getting his feet stepped on over and over again."

"Which means that that billboard chest is a masochist?"

"Looks that way to me."

Soon, the sound of bells echoed through the air. It was midnight.

"Oh no!"

Kise-rella, realizing how late it was, immediately excused herself and took off.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi, I have to go!"

"That was quick. We only danced for five minutes."

"Aww, does Kurokocchi want to dance with me longer?"

"That's not-"

"Anyway, I need to go now! I'm sorry, Kurokocchi!"

The prince, puzzled with Kise-rella's strange behavior, decided to give chase. He tried to follow her, but lost sight of her when he reached the gardens. It was as if she had mysteriously vanished into thin air.

All that was left behind was a single glass slipper.

The prince picked it up, a memento of the mysterious lady that he had fallen in love with.

"What?"

That's how the story's supposed to go. Suck it up.

"… Fine."

"Is it me, or is the story progressing too fast?"

"Wakamatsu, keep it down, ya hear?"

"Sorry about that, Captain!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sakurai, why the hell are ya apologizing for? Ya aren't to blame for anything!"

"I'm sorry!"

After the ball that night, he approached the palace guards, in hopes that someone would have spotted the lady he was searching for. Unfortunately, no one had seen a girl with blonde hair wearing a baby blue dress leave the palace grounds. One guard, however, only saw a peasant girl, rushing out barefooted.

Despite this, the prince did not give up. He was determined to find her no matter what.

He vowed that, if he manages to find her, she shall be his bride.

The next day, he set out on a quest to find the girl whose feet could fit this delicate slipper.

He paid a visit to every house in the town, bringing the slipper along with him. However, there was no girl whose foot was able to fit it perfectly.

He soon arrived at Kise-rella's house, where the step-mother and step-sisters were already awaiting his arrival.

"Welcome to our humble home, your Highness."

"It is my pleasure. May I see the ladies of this household?"

"It would be my pleasure. This way, please."

The step-mother led him to the tea room, where the two sisters were arguing.

"See, I told you Tetsu was the prince!"

"You didn't need to tell me for me to know. What do you take me for, some kind of idiot? Besides, I was only wondering why he was the stage-hand as well."

"You can ask him yourself later!"

"Now now, two of you, cut it out. We have an honored guest with us today."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am the prince of this kingdom."

"Ah, it's Tetsu. Care for some tea?"

"I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

"By the way, Kuroko; weren't you the stage-hand earlier? What are you playing the prince now?"

"The stage-hand is a way for me to hide my secret identity, as the prince. Who you see now is who I really am."

"Seriously?"

"No; it was a joke. The production crew was short-handed on staff, so I volunteered to help out."

"Your sense of jokes is still as bad as ever."

"I know, right?

"What did you come here for, Tetsu?"

"I am looking for someone whose feet could fit this slipper perfectly," The prince presented the glass slipper he had found the night before. "Would you ladies like to give it a try?"

"Murasakibara, do you want to go first?"

"I'll pass. It'll break."

"He has a point. What about you, Midorima?"

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"This morning's Oha-Asa horoscope predicted that bad luck will befall any Cancer who touches glass objects today."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"What about you, Mine-chin? Are you going to try it?"

"There's no way that thing will fit me. The only person I can think of who can wear something like that is Kise—Mpmh!"

"Your Highness, please pretend you did not hear that."

"Too late. I did."

"Aomine! You…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Mine-chin… is an idiot."

"Please bring this 'Kise' person here at once."

"But your Highness, he is just nothing but a lowly servant. Surely you must know that there is no way that a mere housemaid could possess such a lovely item."

"Are you going to go against my order?"

"O-Of course not. Oi, Aomine; go fetch him."

"Hah? Why me? Do it yourself."

"Mine-chin, just do it. It is rude to keep his Highness waiting."

"Tch. Fine."

And so, Kise-rella was brought to the tea room.

Upon arrival, he was surprised to see the prince there.

"W-What is Kurokocchi doing here?"

"Don't so many questions. Just sit down, will ya?"

Kise-rella gave a nod and did as he was told. He tried on the slipper, and what a miracle it was!

The slipper fit him so perfectly; it seemed as if it was made for only him!

Well, it was anyway.

"It fits."

"So Kise was the billboard chest yesterday?"

"But how…?"

As proof that it was indeed him who had danced with the prince the night before, Kise-rella retrieved the other glass slipper from his pocket and slipped it onto his other foot.

The prince has found his bride.

"Kurokocchi! I'm so happy!"

"You stink. Get away from me."

"At least let me hug you!"

"I refuse."

"Looks like it's going to be a happy end, huh."

"It's not fair that Kise gets to marry Tetsu! We worked so hard too!"

"Suck it up, Aomine."

"Just because you have hawk-boy doesn't mean you can say things like that, Midorima!"

"T-Takao has nothing to do with this."

"Shin-chan, I love you—That hurts!"

"Nice one, Miyaji."

"You're welcome. You can thank Kimura for the soursop."

"It was nothing."

After witnessing the whole event, Kise-rella's step-mother and step-sisters begged him to forgive them for their cruelty; this he did.

Kise-rella and the prince wed the next day, showered with blessings from all over the kingdom.

"So quickly?!"

"A shotgun marriage, huh. As expected of Kuro-chin."

"Anyone who opposes shall be…"

"Ack! Akashi! When did you get here?"

"I just arrived, of course. Mommy gave to give his precious god-daughter his wedding gift. Isn't it lovely? I had it made of the highest quality of steel."

"Akashi, please do not give that kind of gifts to people, especially at a wedding."

"Got a problem with it, Shintarou?"

"Midorima is right, Akashi. But of all gifts, why an iron maiden…?"

"I just felt like it."

"That isn't funny at all. What happened to the humor in this story?"

"Perhaps it knows misdirection. Aka-chin, want a cream puff?"

"By the way, we're ending the story already?"

"It appears that we are. Oh, don't mind if I do, Atsushi."

"Akashi… that outfit of yours is really…"

"Another word about it, Daiki, and I shall put you in your place."

"Y-Yes sir!"

For the rest of their lives, Kise-rella and the prince lived each day with happiness and love. They were blessed with two lovely children and lived to a ripe old age.

The two step-sisters, having amended their terrible ways, were able to each marry a young duke and have children of their own.

The step-mother perfected the art of making cream puffs and taught it to many patisseries who had travelled from far and wide just to learn how to make… the perfect puff.

The fairy god-mother decided to go on a trip around the world, helping (and threatening) many souls who were in need of his help.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end!

* * *

**IN CASE YOU DON'T GET THE PUN "I am not Kuroko. I am a mere stage-hand.": In Japanese: Boku wa Kuroko (his name) ja nai desu. Kuroko (stage-hand) desu. [黒子じゃない、黒子です。]  
**

**I shared the pun with my friend on twitter a while back and she loved it.  
**

**I know the ending was rushed and it kinda sucked. I apologize.**

**Haizaki was supposed to be in here, but I left him out because I couldn't think of how to fit him in.  
**

**If you have no idea what a soursop is or how it looks like, go google it. Actually, I was going to use a durian, but it'll be an overkill. Not because it's larger and spikier, but because most Japanese people that I have met before think it stinks. And all of them love eating natto. Right.**

**Anyway, it's late, I should be sleeping now.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Cheers,**  
_Dreams of the Future _


End file.
